katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob
Adult Male ~ No Longer Seen Year First Identified: 1988 as a young adult Year Last Observed: 2010 Known Offspring Of: Unknown to us at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: ? 'Identification:' 006 Headbob / Bullett has an orangish-blonde coat, his left ear is flopped over, and has a dog-like muzzle. He also has a thin lower lip and dark claws. Overall, he has an old appearance. 006 Headbob / Bullet can be confused with 211 Backbite who also has a droopy lip and ear, but 211 Backbite is darker, stockier, lower to the ground, and a more barrel shaped torso. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 006 Headbob / Bullett is one of the oldest and most recognizable bears in Katmai due to his preferred fishing spot at the top lip of the falls. He was classified as an adult in 1988 and is believed to be one of the oldest bears frequenting the Brooks River. Despite his old age, he frequently displaces younger males at the top of the falls. In July, he fishes the lip, but will also fish the in the far pool and the jacuzzi, and he will occasionally steal fish. He is often seen fishing in, or sleeping on the banks of, the lower river late in the season. When fishing at the top lip of the falls, 6 Headbob / Bullet typically stands in one spot waiting for fish to jump within range rather than shifting locations. He can sometimes be observed holding his head out with his neck extended, then raising (bobbing) his head upward once or twice in quick succession as if sniffing the air. After being observed for more than 20 consecutive years, he has not been seen since 2010. 'Life History:' 'Year Unknown:' Park visitor and cam viewer, Cog Collins captured this photo of 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob. '1988:' 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob was initially observed and classified as a young adult in 1988. 'July 1988:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 1988.07.xx 1st YEAR OBSERVED in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 1988, the 1st year he was classified using Brooks River. NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2002:' 'October 2002:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2002.10.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob October 2002 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2003:' 'July 2003:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2003.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 2003 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2006:' '2006 Season:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2006.xx.xx 6 LEFT w 16 CINNAMON RIGHT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob (left) with 16 Cinnamon (right) 2006 Season NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2006:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2006.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 2006 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'October 2006:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2006.10.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob October 2006 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2007:' 'July 2007:' Park visitor mb1968ca captured this video of 6 Headbob fishing the lip in July 2007: 2007.07.17: Park visitor mb1968ca captured this video of 6 Headbob walking past the ranger station: 'September 2007:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2007.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob September 2007 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'June 2008:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2008.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob June 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2008.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob June 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2008:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2008.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' 'July 2009:' 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 2009 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 6 HEADBOB - BULLET PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob July 2009 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2009.07.26: Ranger Roy Wood's photos (#1 & #2 ) of 747 vs 6 Headbob / Bullet after 6 stole 747's fish. '2010:' 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob was one of the oldest bears that frequented the Brooks River when he was last observed in 2010. He was observed for more than 20 consecutive years. 6 HEADBOB- BULLET PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2012:' 6 Headbob / Bullet was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.: 6 HEADBOB- BULLET PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|6 Headbob / Bullet's information in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook HEADBOB BULLET 6 GIF 2012 BoBr iBOOK PICS XANDER-SAGE POSTED 2019.05.06.gif|6 Headbob / Bullet's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage 'How 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob Got His Nicknames:' 6 is a bear that has been identified with various nicknames over the years. Park staff used the following nicknames during the years 6 was observed using the Brooks River.: '1986:' Satulik It is not known to us how 6 was given the nickname Satulik in 1986. '1988 - 1994:' Bullet Former KNP&P Wildlife Biologist, Tamara Olson gave 6 the nickname Bullet to reflect his disposition in the late 1980's. '1998 - 2001:' Headbob 6 would often bob his head up and down while fishing the lip of the falls, hence his nickname of Headbob. '2001 - 2005:' Bullet (again) From 2001 to 2005, 6 was nicknamed Bullet again. '2006 - 2009:' Headbob (again) From 2006 - 2009, 6 was nicknamed Headbob again. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here Category:Bear Book